


The Adventures of Captain Deca and Lucky Girl

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Wanted, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress, Written on IPad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Watch boy and Lucky girl inspired me to write a similar AU story.Ben finds the Omnitrix at 16 and becomes a hero using plumber technology to assume the alter ego of Alex Deca or Captain Deca.Gwen with her magic will take on the alter ego of Fiona aka Lucky Girl.The two heroes are teaming up now knowing they are really cousins.I might use crossover aliens.





	1. Chapter 1

Deca

  
Ben Tennyson was on a fishing trip with his Grandpa Max. They had this tradition science he was ten. The fish weren’t biting the two were about to give up for the day. Grandpa Max head back to the Rustbucket to find something for dinner.

Ben was looking at the moon when he saw a fireball streak through the sky and crash into the nearby forest.

“That looked like an alien ship. They might be hurt.” Ben rushed to the crash site.

Ben wasn’t sure what he was looking at when he got there. Two aliens were laying badly injured in a smoldering crater. One was light green in black armor she had tentacles coming out of her head and she was clutching a metal ball to her chest. The other was a black blob with green lines. It was what Ben didn’t see that was the strange thing, this shipwreck was missing a ship.

“Are you all right?” Ben asked as he slid into the crater.

The tentacled alien could only moan in pain as a response.

“What happened to the ship?” Ben asked, trying to get her to her feet...fins? It wasn’t easy considering she was over two meters tall.

“Ship ship.” The blob started to say weakly.

“Don’t worry about us.” The other alien said handing Ben the ball. “Get this to safety.”

“Ben what is going on!” Grandpa Max shouted from the edge of the crash site.

“Grandpa, she’s hurt.” Ben replied.

“She’s a Chimera, same as Vilgax!” Grandpa replied he had a look on his face like he was ready to blast her.

“What about that?” Ben asked pointing at the blob.

“A galvanic mechamorph. A young one at that. What is she doing with one of those?”

Most of the galaxy was involved in a Great War. Earth was pretty far from the conflict but Ben heard enough about it to know that the Galvan were the good guys and Chimera were the bad guys.

Ben knew from Granpa’s stories about the major players, The Galvan were the most intelligent alien race, Tetramand were big brutes, and the Incursean was an example of politics making strange bedfellows. On the other side was the Chimera lead by Vilgax, the Cerbrostacan, and the Vladats as well as the races the Vladats kept as slaves Ben didn’t remember what they were called but they resembled werewolves, mummies, and Frankenstein’s monster. It broke down to brain brawn and numbers on both sides.

“You know Grandpa, despite how much you tell me about aliens and the war you never showed me any pictures to go along with the information.” Ben replied, “but she needs help no matter what she is.” And what she is was heavy the young hero could hardly move her.

“Don’t worry about me.” She said pointing to the ball in Ben’s hands “Just keep that away from my father.

“Don’t tell me” Grandpa Max started to say.

“Vilgax, I am Princess Suigax,” she said before she passed out.


	2. It's Hero Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Ben Tennyson makes his debut as a superhero with the help of the most powerful device in the galaxy.

Suigax Awakened on the king-size bed in the RV. It was meant for human proportions so her legs draped over the end. As her vision started to clear she saw the concerned blocks of the two humans watching her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Grandpa Max replied, "this is my RV by grandchildren call it the rust bucket."

"Is it safe?" Suigax asked. 

Ben spoke up. "The ball you were clutching is right here, the Galvanic Mechamorph is playing with the toaster we still haven't found your ship."

"They will find me soon." Suigax was worried. "My father will do anything to find that." She said pointing at the sphere in Ben's hands. Then she noticed a large cooking pot she didn't recognize the substance inside but it's not really good. "What's that?"

"New England clam chowder." Grandpa Max replied. "Most of the aliens I talked to said it was the closest thing to the food they are used too you could find on earth so I think it was a safe bet to give you." 

Suigax picked up the soup ladle and had a taste. She wasn't sure about the white broth but she loved all the substance forming inside of it. Still, she was finding it quite enjoyable.

"This clam chowder is pretty good, is there a less creamy variety?" She asked.

"We could tray Manhattan style but I don't have all the ingredients for right now," Max replied.

Ben looked at the ball as they were walking he didn't see anything too special about it just seemed to be a soccer ball sized thing made out of metal. He could tell from the way it must've been hollow. He turned it around a little bit finding a small red button. He felt the urge to see what it does.

"BEN DONT!" They both shouted as the button was pressed revealing.

"A watch?" Ben looked at it confused "the most dangerous alien in the galaxy is after a watch?" It didn't work that special it didn't even really look like an alien watch just that it had an hour glasslike symbol on the faceplate. Before grandpa, Max or Suigax could stop him Ben put it on. 

the watch adjusted itself to Ben's wrist so that it fit perfectly and Ben started to feel a slight tingling sensation before the watch lit up with a green light.

"Online." a synthetic woman's voice said, and "greetings user I am the Omnitrix." A hologram started to project from the hourglass simple it was sold greed and looked like a bipedal frog with small tendrils on her head and sharp teeth wearing a skintight bodysuit. "User is not a Galvan, adjusting appearance." It said before becoming the image of a young human woman.

"Okay, not a normal watch..."

"Indeed I am not." The hologram said. "I am the ultimate tool for understanding alien life forms. I have more than 1 million lifeforms sampled into my databanks. However, allowing full access it will be too much for you to handle I will start you off with a selection of 10. However, I will allow you to access more when I feel it is appropriate or when you have me physically touch or scan an alien you do not have access to."

Hearing that Ben pointed the watch at Suigax and commanded it to scan. "That form is dangerous and has been password locked enter password." The Omnitrix said.

"Swordfish?" Ben said trying to guess it. 

"That is not the password." The Omnitrix said.

"Okay," Ben said, "so what are you allowing me to use?"

"The 10 forms have been selected to respond to a variety of situations. Pyronite, Vulpimancer, Petrosapien, Kineceleran, Tetramand, Lepidopterran, Galvanic Mechamorph, Piscciss Volann, Necrofriggian, and Galvan." The watch responded.

Before the conversion could continue the three heard an explosion outside. They ran to the front and saw smoke spewing out from where the rental cabins were. 

"Whatever is going on there probably after me," Suigax said getting up from the bed. 

"No you have to rest more," Ben replied. "I need to see what's going on." 

You then looked down at the device on his wrist "how do I work this thing?" 

"I would suggest leaving this area before attempting to transform." Omnitrix said "after longer being in a confined space press this button to activate transformation selection. Cycle through the holograms for the one you want and then pressing down the face of the device gently.

Ben then ran from the rust bucket before his grandfather could stop him he pressed the button indicated by the watch and looked through the selections.

"Let's see..." He muttered to himself "Frog, Mothman, the creature from the Black Lagoon, that other alien, Giant bug, Fourarmed brute, velociraptor, Crystal guy, eyeless dog, oh..." he saw displayed on the device what looked like a man made of fire. "You know what they say fight fire with fire." He said before slamming it down hard.

"oww" the AI in the device said as a green light and develop the two of them. Causing Ben to become much taller flaming humanoid. The device appeared on his chest.

"This is so awesome! I'm on fire but the fire is part of me! I feel like a superhero." Acting on instinct Ben started to kick the ground like he was trying to speed up on a skateboard fire started sparking the need for him as he ran and he started to live for a short period of time he wasn't in very good control of it but it managed to get him to where the smoke was coming from. He, however, face planted into the ground.

"I am impressed usually takes a few months for a Pyronite to learn how to do that." The watch is said as Ben started to get up from the hole in the ground he dug himself into. He saw robotic crab attacking the campers lasers firing out of both his claws. The thing was an orgy brown color and about two stories tall at least half of that was the robot's head with two large claws coming out of either side somehow I was able to move around on for small legs. 

"What is that?" Ben Asked.

"Best guess would be a robot of Cerebrocrustacean design." The watch said. "They are most known for their intelligence and egos."

"So it's attacking the camp on behalf of Vilgax?" Ben asked.

"Most likely." The watch replied.

"hey, metalhead looking for this?" Ben asked addressing the large robot. The robot beat in response and started to go forward on its crab legs.

"Well you can't have it it's mine now I'm" he started to say his name but realize he probably shouldn't someone said he said the first name that came to mind. "I'm Heatblast!" And to accompany the statement he threw a fireball into the face of the robot.

The robot recoiled for a moment but continued to move forward. Hatblast charged at it and unleashed a barrage of fireballs. This robot was clearly not designed with defense as a priority. It was already badly damaged by the time it reached Ben. And instead of retrieving it started to charge of a larger laser located at the top of the head. Ben did a sweeping cake and knocking out its two legs on the right side causing the thing to spill over and fire the laser harmlessly into the air. It seemed down for the camera at this point and Ben was going to make sure but she heard a beeping sound from the device on his chest.

"Ben I think we should get out of sight before I lose power." the Omnitrix said.

Ben didn't stop to question the artificial intelligence he just ran for cover in the nearby trees at the watch started to blink red and turn him back into his human form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be all part of the first chapter but one I had with me at the time wasn't up to the task. So consider chapter 1 along with this the first episode with the chapter break being the commercial.
> 
> I'm just going to go out and say it now with the exception of Bloxx I like the aliens from every series of the franchise. I thought about making more changes from the original playlist of aliens but in the end, I decided to only include Big Chill for now.
> 
> Also, I decided that the Omnitrix should be more interactive a character in their own right not just a device.


	3. Alex and Fiona.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we get into the part where Gwen and Ben get Double encryption alter egos. And we learn about magic in this alternate universe.

( A few hours ago in Bellwood.)                
  
Gwen was enjoying the meditation time after the weekly magic lesson with Grandma Verdona. Even though her mother didn't want her learning magic at first she eventually conceived to Gwen's point that would be more dangerous to have magic and not know how to use it. So instead of accompanying Ben and grandpa Max on their yearly trip, she decided to stay home and get some  
extra training. She wasn't her grandmother's only student, however. Her brother Ken, their cousin Sunny and a full elf named Hope were around her in a semicircle all facing their teacher.  
  
Each one of them was wearing a different one of the Charms of Bezel. Gwen was wearing the charm of luck she like that one because it was the most subtle nobody knew that she was half-elf because by some bizarre chance even though she was born with elven abilities but she looked entirely human. Her ears were round unlike the rest of the students in her hair was a red bob cut, elf hair could literally be any color. She even had freckles something that never occurred in elves. Even though her green eyes looked human they performed like an elf's she actually had to wear glasses for it round half-frames, not for reading or nearsightedness or anything like that the lenses were pure magic they helped tone down the ability to see peoples auras.    
  
Her brother Ken had the charm of Pyrokinesis potentially the most destructive of them when he just used to help improve making potions dying art but one he really enjoyed. He had disproportionately large pointed ears which he usually hid behind either headphones or magic prosthetics.  
  
Sunny the granddaughter of Verdona's late older sister had the charm of  Electrokinesis Gwen wasn't really sure what to use it for Sunny always kept to herself outside of class. She was currently going through a goth phase. Her naturally bright purple hair was dyed black cut really short and she had matching lipstick. Her black shirt had a picture of a cat's skull.  
  
Hope had the charm of telekinesis. Hope was the oldest student and she was a full breed elf she had pointed ears and beautiful long white hair she didn't like talking about her past but Verdona accidentally mentioned that she lost her parents when she was very young.   
  
This was not the complete set of charms the charm of resurrection was stolen from Verdona before Gwen was even born. Gwen had a feeling it was connected to Hope losing her parents but she never felt she should ask.  
  
Verdona had the Keystone the only one that was worn on the wrist as opposed to around the neck. She was quite a character, Gwen knew she was much older than any human it was amazing how she could be so wise and sage-like one moment and the most immature person in the room the next.  
  
Gwen was trying to concentrate but it was becoming difficult the two girls on either side of her were lacking focus and kept muttering to themselves. As much as she tried to filter them out she couldn't help but overhear.  
  
"Ben's pretty good looking." Come from her left side.   
  
"Totally" chimed in from the right.  
  
Gwen turned to Hope and said. "This coming from a lesbian?"  
  
Hope opened her eyes before replying "just because I prefer Yamaha doesn't mean I don't know a good Mustang when I see one."  
  
"I've ridden quite a few Yamaha's before I met Steven," Verdona announced.  
  
Which resulted in two protests of "GRANDMA!" one of "Graunty" one of "Sempai!" and one more of "MOTHER!" As Natalie brought in drinks for the students.  
  
Actually, most of the elves were bisexual was pretty unusual for them to be anything else that doesn't mean that people want to hear about it from an elderly relative/teacher especially without warning.  
  
"I think that's all the meditation the students are going to get in now," Natalie said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Besides." Ken spoke up "Hope and I need to get to the coffee shop soon."  
  
  
After class Gwen was talking to Verdona "Do you think you're ready for this Pumpkin?"   
  
"Yes I am there's so much bad in this world and nobody else seems to be  trying to help nobody with magic anyway." Gwe a deep breath before saying "I'm ready to be a hero."  
  
"Your mother is not going to like this." Verdona said with a smile "and that's part of the fun. I Still, I don't think Gwen Tennyson should be going out there."  
  
"Grandma.." Gwen started to say but she was cut off.  
  
"Gwen Tennyson shouldn'tgo out there but how about," Verdona was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she handed her granddaughter a present "a little something I put together."  
  
Gwen opened it she saw a cat mask as well as a beautiful dark purple outfit. It was simple in design but she could tell it was made from materials that are comfortable and good for defending against magic.  
  
"Grandma it's lovely. But it still might not be enough not too many redheads in this town." Gwen.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool... Wait don't answer that." Verdona responded she said before handing her a small wooden sphere engraved with a few magical ruins "squeeze this."  
  
Gwen did that she was instructed she was enveloped in pink light for a moment when it dissipated she didn't feel any different but she noticed it wasn't her in the mirror anymore. She looks like an elf her features became more elegant her ears were pointed her hair was a brilliant shade of blue and her eyes were violet.  
  
"What do you think Lucky Girl?" Verdona said.  
  
"This is amazing," Gwen spoke but it wasn't her voice that she heard this voice had a melodic Irish accent. "I think I need a different real name to go with this appearance I always liked Fiona."  
  
  
(Plumbers headquarters)  
  
"Ben I don't know about this!" Grandpa Max said.  
  
"Grandpa I have a device that allows me to turn into different heroes I can do a lot of good." Protested Ben.  
   
"By announcing to the world that you have a device that the most dangerous alien in the galaxy is desperate to require."  
  
"Maybe I don't necessarily have to be attached to Ben." The holographic avatar responded. "Outfit editing is one of my secondary functions." To demonstrate the watch admitted it's green light like it when it transforms Ben into an alien. However, as the white dissipated it was still been beneath it but this time he was in a Japanese schoolgirls uniform.  
  
"OMNITRIX!" Ben said.  
  
"I've seen the great hero Sailor Moon wearing this outfit before her transformations." She responded  
  
"Sailor Moon is a girl this is not an appropriate outfit for me. Also, she's Japanese this outfit would be strange in American culture." Before Ben got around to pointing out that Sailor Moon isn't real.   
  
"Seems to me that would make the disguise better if they thought you were a foreigner," Omnitrix responded.  
  
"Okay you have a point there but I don't want to look like a Japanese superhero. Also, this thing is pretty drafty and not just because I wearing a skirt."  
  
"Well I was supposed to use a thicker material, however,  my outfit editor is a secondary function it's not capable of doing everything. I can alter the appearance of and sore one outfit in my databanks but I can't alter its overall properties I tried to make armor for you it would just be armor made out of cloth." As she said that she turned Ben back into his normal outfit.  
  
"So we gave Ben a protective suit you could change it so it doesn't work like it came straight from Plumber Teck labs," Max said.   
  
"I'm going to need more than protection. Gloves and a mask would help hide my identity and the things that are but it has a strict time limit."  
  
"And goggles, goggles are cool as well as functional." The avatar responded.  
  
"Great she's becoming a geek," Ben grumbled.  
  
"but she's a geek with a point," Grampa said. "I will get the outfit ready."  
  
"And a cape!" The Amatar added.  
  
"NO CAPES!" a voice rang out from nowhere.  
  
(Soon)  
  
Grandpa Max and Ben stood before a Plumber tec light armor designed for the Infiltration teams it already looked like it could pass for a superhero outfit besides the military color scheme.  
  
  
Max also acquired a pair of hat gloves designed to increase your dexterity they were now a superhuman improvement but he figured they would help. As well as a pair of nearly indestructible goggles finally had the techs make a superhero mask to help complete the outfit. It was open enough for the goggles to be worked to into the inside of and left Ben's mouth open.  
  
"I found a couple of other things that might help you hide your identity if the Omnitrix can integrate them into the outfit that would be all the better." Max said "this is the plumber tech facemask something we retrofitted it will allow Ben to look like somebody else. And hear a voice modulator. Try not to get too wacky with what you want to work sound like.  
  
"I think I can do that." Avatar said, "but if I can't Ben could with the Galvanic Mechamorph."   
  
Soon Ben was suited up and disguised. The watch made the outfit mostly black and white with some green undertones. He used the mask to make himself blond with more styled hair and brown eyes.   
  
"What do you think?" Ben said with a Greek accent. "Alex Deca transforming hero."  
  
The avatar spoke up. "Captin Deca and his sidekick the Great and Powerful Trixie!"  
   
"You are not calling yourself that," Ben responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I should probably note the fanfiction that inspired this one and its similarities as well as differences. Like with "Watch boy and lucky girl" Verdna and has been made Gwen's maternal grandmother. However, as opposed to the species being "witch" decided that elf would be a better choice. 
> 
> My Dragon Naturally speaking was fighting me I might not have caught every time it had its own idea about where it should put the words I wanted to write.


	4. Chapter 4: The Heros meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a strange person who has the power to control insects attacks the coffee shop where Hope and Ken work are two heroes meet for the first time in their personas.

[Ben's House]  
  
"I missed you to buddy," Ben said as his pet began to affectionately headbutt him.  
  
"Koffing! Koffing!" This strange floating ball replied.  
  
"Okay, calm down," Ben said passing Koffing off of him. "are mom and dad home?"  
  
"Koffing!"   
  
"Creature is unidentified," Trixie spoke up.  
  
"Koffing."  The floating creature responded.  
  
"There you go!" Ben said.  
  
"Creature remains unidentified but is clearly not intelligent." Trixie Concluded  
  
[Tuch of magic Coffie shop]  
  
"Come back anytime," Hope said before handing a cup of coffee to acute Asian girl in a pink hoodie.  
  
"The boss told you not to flirt with all the female customers," Ken said.  
  
"I don't flirt with  _all_  the female customers, just the ones I hope swing my way," Hope responded with a wink.  
  
"That's all of them." Ken chuckled.  
  
Before the conversation could continue the bills of the top of the door started to chime. A strange man walked in the had blue skin a  
goatee that looked like mandibles and he appeared to be homeless.   
  
"Can I help you?" Ken asked.   
  
"Thought you could get away from me?" He said to the other customer.  
  
The Aisen girl stood up and held her tennis racket in a self-defense pose. "Get away from me creep! I told you I'm not interested."  
  
"Insects need a queen." The blue guy responded.  
  
Ken and Hope exchanged glances they weren't sure what to do that could tell something that was unfolding in front of them but they were reluctant to use their magic in public. Acting on impulse Hope took a cup of coffee and carefully walked to the blue person.   
  
"Japanese schoolgirls are not one of our menu items," She said, "Heave some COFFEE!" As she dumped it on to him. The blue man screamed in pain as Ken was the Japanese girl out the back.   
  
"You're going to regret that!" The blue man said, and as he did a massive swarm of flies started to fly in through the door.  
  
"Ohh Mugwort!" Hope exclaimed.  
  
[A few minutes later Ben's house]  
  
"We interrupt the program to bring you this emergency report." Will Harige set on the television "strangely it seems every insect in the city is trying to cram itself into the touch of magic coffee shop."  
  
"That's where Ken and Hope work!" Ben exclaimed as he pressed the button for his hero costume.  
  
"Koffing!"   
  
"That's all the way across town how do I get there?"  
  
"I recommend this one"Trixie said displaying the velociraptor-like alien. Ben slam down the dial "Shouting it's hero time!" causing the green light to envelop his body in Trixie to respond "I keep telling you gently." When the white dissipated he became a blue creature with wheels on his feet and razor-sharp claws on his hands.  
  
"Cool, I'm!" Ben tried to think of a name. "XLR8!" The name seemed appropriate enough but for some reason, he felt like he didn't really say it. Almost like a voice in his head and helped him to name it. This alien wasn't going to allow him to stop and dwell on it he was itching to go and barely remember to open and close the door on the way out.   
  
[Verdona's house]  
  
"It would appear that destiny is calling," Verdona said to her granddaughter. "Good luck."  
  
"Luck is my specialty." Lucky Girl said with a wink "but how do I..."  
  
"I knew I was forgetting something," Verdona said as she handed her granddaughter and old-fashioned broom made entirely out of wood straw and hemp.  
  
 "Seriously?" Lucky Girl asked.  
  
"Respect the classics my protégé." The elderly elf said with a sly grin.  
  
Lucky girl just chuckled and sent sidesaddle on the broom  It hovered into the air briefly before taking off at surprising speed.  
  
[a park not far from the shop]  
  
"Man blue insectomancer!" Ken said gasping for air "not something you run into it every day."  
  
Between pants the girl said. "Well you don't, he's been bugging me for a week."  
  
A blue blur whizzed past them. "Sonic?" They both asked.  
   
"No the exterminator," XLR8 said stopping briefly. He then plowed through more of the insets  
  
"Is this a private party?" An Irish voice said. "Or can anybody join in?"  A blue-haired girl descended onto the scene radiating with magic. She then cast the magic spell that caused several rocks to crush a good portion of the insects.  
  
"Thanks even I can't squash all these bugs," XLR8 responded.   
  
"Don't focus on combat right now. Get the civilians out of danger." Lucky Girl responded.  
  
"Good idea!" XLR8 picked up the Asian girl and Ken before he zipped off. He returned moments later without her. "There safe now." He was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from his chest. "Ohh no!" He said as he turned into his human form.  
  
"In an interesting device you have!" Feona said. "What else can you do with it?"  
  
"Not much of anything right now, I have to wait for it to recharge," Alex responded.   
  
"How long will it take?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Nine minutes remaining." The device responded. "I am Trixie this is my user, Captain Deca."    
  
"I'm Lucky Girl." The elf responded. "Not the best time for pleasantries." And she pointed to the buzzing cloud approaching them.   
  
"Locusts?" Alex responded as he started to run "no way locusts should be around here."  
  
"This guy obviously has some sort of connection with insects," Fiona exclaimed as she started running she stopped the conversation to start a fire with her magic blocking off the advancing ants and cockroaches. It, however, didn't seem to deter the blue man he continued his slow pursuit of the two heroes.  
  
It wasn't long before the insects were gaining on them again. The two heroes happen to pass by one of the condemned trees of the park it crashed down behind them seemingly on its own. The blue man stopped for a moment but then he started to walk around it.  
  
"I will have a strong queen for my family." He said in an aggravated but determined tone.   
  
"This guy is like a cockroach," Fiona commented. "Sickening and unstoppable "  
  
Just as they were getting tired of running the device on Alex's wrist turn from red to green. "Charging complete. Trixie chimed.  
  
"Hey creep!" Alex said coming to a halt "you like bugs so much try this one on for size!" He pressed the button and turned the dial before quickly slamming it down.  
  
"GENTLY!" Trixie complained as a green light surrounded them. It dissipated and instead of the human, there was a large blue creature that appeared to be wrapped up in a cloak.  
  
"Not the one I was going for." The blue things said in a creepy cold voice. "But I think this will work." He opened up his cloak revealing it to actually be set of moth wings "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Big chill."  
  
"I don't care what you call yourself or form you take." The blue got responded.   
  
"I think you need to _cool off_!" Big Chill said before releasing a freezing mess around the area stopping the insects on the ground. The Mothman like creature took to the air with every flap of its wings more of the mist starts to spread freezing more and more of the insects. The locusts apparently took a notice of this and charged right at Big Chill. The alien just hovered in place and let the swarm hit but instead of impacting on him they passed right through it. When they emerged from the other side they were all frozen solid.   
  
"I will have a Queen." The blue guy said approaching Lucky Girl.  
  
Big Chill silently landed behind him. "Let it go." He said before freezing him up to the neck. Just then the watch timed out once more.   
  
"Nice!" Lucky Girl said with a smirk. "I think the police can clean up the rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to any psychic Rojo fans who happen to read this. I decided to recast her don't worry her part will be a total trade up. 
> 
> I decided to have a little fun and include Koffing, Derrick J. Wyatt's favorite Pokemon. 
> 
> I'd also like to use chapter notes to discuss future plans. I said before I'm considering crossover aliens however do not expect to see a Saiyan. I'm not a big dragon ball fan and they look to similar to humans. I might add Namekian as a compromise. 
> 
> A crossover alien might be the second or third new alien introduced it will most likely be Tamaranean, but I'm also considering Deoxys and Wookiee. Down the line, I might include Captain Planet just because I love elemental powers. I'm considering one more but that'll be for late game.


	5. Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was intended to be a short scene of a meeting spiraled into the entire chapter. Join our heroes as they discuss the fate of the Omnitrix with the three leaders of the Allied alien races.

[Plumbers headquarters meeting room]  
  
The room was in an uneasy tension. The current chief of the plumbers Captain Devin Levin was doing some last minute preparations, this important meeting hasn't even officially begun yet and already he was regretting letting any plumbers that wanted to sit in and observe. In the room with him was Max, Phil Max's partner after Devin decided he wasn't cut out for field work, Xylene the newly appointed chief of intergalactic relationships, and there first Lenopan officer Lucy Mann she was assuming her human disguise. Joining the meeting via intergalactic video chat were the leaders of the three main races of the intergalactic war Gar Red Wind of the Terramand, Meilleous emperor of the Incursean Flotilla, and Abe president of Galvan Prime. Finally the Creator of Omnitrix who wished to remain anonymous so his screen was just static and only giving out audio and. They were still waiting on the wielder of the Omnitrix and the spellcaster he was frequently seen with.  
  
"Dealing with humans is so exhausting they always laugh at my name," Abe muttered to himself for a Galvan was unusually tall at 7 inches. "And they keep asking me to put on a top hat. "   
  
Lucy giggled at that, which earned her a glair from Xylene. The doors opened up and the heroes known as Captain Deca and  Lucky Girl walked in and the girl tried to keep it casual but the boy was working in a heroic stance. Surprisingly they were followed by Princess Suigax. Lucy grinned at seeing her, everybody else was surprised or shocked for various reasons. "What is the meaning of this?" Gar asked Abe remarked, "So the rummers are true." Meilleous yelled, "EXECUTE HER AT ONCE!" Max just turned to her and said: "I didn't expect you to feel up for joining us."  
  
"I'm fine, I heal quicker then earthlings." She breathed heavily. "Besides I couldn't just lie in bed during this.I just hope you don't mind I brought my own seat." With that two Plumbers in strength-enhancing armor brought in the custom-made titanium and hemp sofa for Suigax. She sat down in it clearly still not feeling her best. The plumbers quickly left.  
  
"Hey, heroes," Lucy said and pointed at the screens. "That's Gar, Meilleous, and Abe don't ask him to put on a hat. Also the creator of the Omnitrix."   
  
"Pleased to meet you all," Alex said As he took a seat directly opposite the screens.  
  
"Charmed I'm sure," Feonna replied, taking the seat to his right.  
  
"Hello, Father." The hologram of Trixie popped up.  
  
"Okay, we're all settled in." Captain Levin said "I'm sure the alien leaders are all busy people. I say it's time to begin this meeting."  
  
"In front of Vilgax's daughter?" Meilleous corked.  
  
"Somebody didn't reed the full deburring," Phill grumbled.  
  
Xylene interjected. "What the esteemed veteran means, is that Suigax claims no loyalty to her father I've interrogated her myself and convinced that she's sincere."  
  
"Her kind and destroyed my planet," Meilleous said again.  
  
"Typical," Lucy said and then she realized she was thinking out loud. The group turned to her. "I men people tend to hold everyone accountable for everything a single member of there race does." Her temper slipped for a moment and she briefly turned into a humanoid sludge before turning back.  
  
The creator spoke up. "You make a good point that we should get back too later. Let's get to the reason we are here."  
  
Abd said "I have one more small issue with this. Those masks look ridiculous. How can I trust somebody with the most powerful device in the universe if they're not willing to show their face."  
  
"I have no problem with that," Alex said removing his mask and goggles. Fiona started to blush and removed her mask as well.  
  
"That device is not suited for a human is the most powerful weapon in the galaxy it should be on one of my warriors." Gar bosted.  
  
"I didn't intend to make a weapon." The Creator replied. "What I made is the ultimate teaching tool a device used to help other races understand each other."  
  
"To walk in somebody else's shoes. As they say on Earth." Xylene added.  
  
"I could never fit in Abe's shoes," Gar said trying to understand.  
  
"Well, I would do you a few better," Trixie responded. "If you were my host you could be walking among the Galvan as one of them. Learning their culture."  
  
Abe responded. "All the more reason you can't remain on Earth. Let alone attached to a boy." The other leaders nodded in agreement.  
  
Meilleous added, "It would be one thing if it was on a trained professional."   
  
"I disagree," Max spoke up. "The boy has already shown great potential with it. I think The Omnitrix is on a capable wrist."  
  
"Besides," Devin added. "We don't have a reliable means of removing it besides exciting the host."   
  
Abe asked, "But you could get it off in theory."  
  
Trixie replied. "That is one of five predicted outcomes of overloading me with electricity, along with changing the host uncontrollably, randomly resetting the playlist, setting the hosts default to a random form and activating self-destruct."   
  
Feonna spoke up. "If I may, I don't know a lot about the war but Earth is far away from the conflict. Vilgax can't send a fleet without getting unwanted attention."     
  
"She has a point," Abe said. "If he tried anything large scale he would risk it being picked off."  
  
Meilleous interrupted "All the more reason to send his daughter to gain the Earthlings trust."  
  
Abe was getting annoyed. "Did you read the defending at all? she's the one who brought it to Earth shot down by Cerebrocrustacean ships."   
  
Phil chucked "Maybe he can't read."  
  
The Incursion responded. "Still she could be faking her injuries."  
  
Suigax was struggling to remain calm. "Are you even thinking the accusations through? First of all, if I wanted my father to have The Omnitrix I could've just given it to him. And secondly, my kind of do not think injuries it would be considered a great dishonor any member of my kind doing that would be expected to execute themselves."  
  
"Like seppuku?" Feonna asked.  
  
"Yes it's something like that only it's a public event," Suigax responded.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand." Xylene said. "Do the leaders have anything else to say."  
  
"Just one thing," Milleous said. "I checked the playlist" He used air quotes "the Omnitrix gave the boy. If it's all about understanding us, why isn't Incuresean one of the Aliens included."  
  
"That was a poor decision on my part." Trixie answered, "performance wise a human and an Incursean in good health perform very similarly also the biggest advantages to being an Inursean were already better supplied by Galvan and  Piscciss Volann. I will not unlock more aliens until he has experience with the ones I have given him."  
  
"Why did you specify good health?" Gar asked.  
  
"I don't just turn my user into a member of their species but one in peak physical condition," Trixie responded.  
  
There was some commotion behind the three cameras of the alien leaders. Gar's seem to have been ripped right from whatever it was attached to and the face of a grinning teenaged Tetramand filled the screen. Similarly, a long sticky tongue covered the ones of Milleous's camera and moved it to the face of a much younger Incursean. Finally, a female Galvan leaped up and stuck herself directly on the lens of Abe's Carma.  
  
"Peak Physical condition?" The younger Termand asked.  
  
"Not a Fat slob?" Asked the Incursean.  
  
"I must see this... For scientific purposes." The Galvan added.   
  
"I think that's all the time you three can spare us," Devin said.   
  
[Hallway on route to cafeteria]  
  
Alex and Fiona were walking next to each other as the meeting was being adjourned.   
  
"Got pretty nuts in their," Alex muttered to himself.  
  
"Agreed you acquired three potential love interests and you were not even late for school," Trixie responded.  
  
"You are shipping me with those aliens?" Alex asked.  
  
"Shipping?" Trixie asked, before remembering it from her research on earth culture. "SHIPPING!" She repeated enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, you just opened Pandora's box." Feona giggled.  
  
[Vilgax's mothership Throne/meeting room]  
  
Vilgax was sitting in his massive throne opposite the two members of his Allied races most loyal to him Dr. Psychobos,  Lord Transyl and Psyphon.   
  
"Have you found the device yet?" Vilgax asked the room.  
  
"No, we haven't." Psychobos replied. "when your daughter."  
  
"I have no daughter!" Vilgax interrupted.  
  
The crab continued "Right... Well, when  _the trader_ made off with the device we lost her somewhere in this area."  
  
"How did she get all the way over there?" Vilgax said.  
  
"With some experimental ship my Lord." Psychobos replied.  
  
Transyl spoke up "there were a few planets where she could survive in that area, still it will take some time to search them."  
  
"Find her I want an army with that device as soon as possible!" Vilgax bellowed.  
  
Unknown to them there was a fifth alien in the room. Floating above them totally silent and invisible. "Vilgax doesn't know what the Omnitrix is truly capable of but I know. I know the Omnitrix inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was almost a crossover just because I couldn't think of anybody to use for the leader of the plumbers so I almost used Captain Black from Jackie Chan Adventures.
> 
> The plot bunnies really got busy with this one, I love Lucy so I had her be at the meeting for no real reason. Then my love of evil counterparts manifested in having Phil there as well. Having those who around just spiraled out of control. 
> 
> Tune in next time when will hopefully see the crossover character that tended to show up back when I used to do a lot of Ben 10 role-playing. And in this story's version of Hunted.


	6. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four bounty hunters are after the Omnitrix.

[Plumbers training room]  
  
'Alex' was in his Petrosapien form which he named Diamondhead.  Trixie selected this form for its defensive capabilities the sparing robots where actually denting themselves trying to take punches at him.  It didn't take long for Diamondhead to demonstrate he could do more than take a hit, he could reshape his arms into a variety of different blades or shields and fire started as projectiles.  
  
"Impressive,"  said Fiona watching from the sidelines.  "Please, tell me what can Alex do?"  
  
As she asked that question the  Omnitrix timed out. Truing him back into his human form. Alex gave a smile "probably can't do much against your magic. And I don't think the robots are up for more"  
  
"I know how to get physical as well" Fiona took up a karate stance. "How about a little hand-to-hand?"  
  
Alex assumed a boxing stance. "It looks like I have reach and you have flexibility."   
  
The two began sparing. They began circling each other feeling out each other's moves. Fiona started with a quick strike Alex skillfully dodged it following with a jab.   
  
"first contact." He said playfully.   
  
"It will be your last." The elf replied.  
  
Fiona then kicked Alex making contact the two continued to spar one another to a draw. The two stopped panting and sweaty they lowered their hands and began to move closer they started leaning in together their lips were moments from contact.  
  
 "I hope I'm interrupting." Xylene said as she came into the room.  
  
"Alex" I'd like to speak with you. She said walking closer. She looked towards Fiona. "Preferably alone."  
  
"We can't ever really talk to me alone," Alex replied. "I'm attached to an Otaku."  
  
"Sorry, what? I was thinking about a magical girl AU fic of Captian Planet." Trixie replied.  
  
"Right..." The alien replied. "Well, she is what I want to talk about Alex you're not just an ordinary hero you will be the first impression of most of your aliens for humanity. And I'm urging you to set a good example."  
  
"I haven't thought about that." He said under the realization. "Humans already know about Osmosians and Lenopans, but I don't have either one on my playlist. I'll try my best to make sure the aliens are well represented."  
  
Fiona stated. "What really? There the aliens that have the easiest time blending in."  
  
Osmosians resembled humans until their horns started growing. On average they tended to be paler with darker hair. There's some speculation that some vampire stories were actually inspired by early encounters with them. Lenopan were a blob-like race capable of imitating anybody or anything.  
  
"That was essentially the problem" Xylene replied "the ones living on earth started getting too comfortable. The Osmosians where outed when that reality TV star laid an egg on live television. And as more and more lenopans wanted to bury the hatchet traditionalists started fighting out in the open."  
  
"The first Lenopan actor, his movie coming out next week right?"  
  
"Right the new Batman movie," Alex replied. "Want to go see it together?"  
  
"Umm... sure." Fiona smiled.  
  
[Vilgaix's ship]  
  
"My Lord." Psyphon spoke up. "we have narrowed down the possible location of the Omnitrix. A relatively small region of the most likely planet. Should I send a fleet?"  
  
"No" the larger alien replied. " We can't risk the attention especially in after provoking the Petrosapien into joining the conflict Transyl is handling it."  
  
[Somehere else on the ship]  
  
in the vampire-like alien was standing before the greatest bounty hunters that would return his call. One resembled a robot crab with one large claw, The sconed was humanoid in purple armor, the third was large brown with horns on his chin and large muscles. The last was unknown species and wearing orange armor with a green visor and arm cannon attached to one of her arms.  
  
Transyl "gentlemen, and lady."  
  
The four looked at him.  
  
Transyl continued "Your target is not a person with an invaluable device." He showed us somewhat inaccurate hologram of the Omnitrix. "Rumored to be able to turn you into any help species in the galaxy."  
  
"Were chasing a rumor?"  The crab-like one said.  
  
"Frustrating I know, however, the rumors have been all but confirmed recently. We believe it to be somewhere in this area  a backwater planet known as Earth."  
  
"Hey, Earth has nice beaches." The loan woman responded.   
  
Transyl was silent for a moment. "Not my thing, regardless find it, do whatever you want with who's using it and return it to us do you understand?"  
  
The one in purple armor made a comment in his untranslatable dialect.  
  
"Anything you want besides the device itself." Transyl replied. This seemed to please those assembled.  
  
[Bellwood]  
  
Ben was relaxing outside the "Touch of magic" coffee shop. It's been a while since he and Gwen had a chance to catch up. The two argued a lot however they were really close friends. Trixie was displaying the time to help her blend in as a normal teen.  
  
"Hey, dufus,"  Ben called out as he saw her arrive.  
  
"Will you ever change, dweeb" Gwen chucked.   
  
"Actually I have been changing a lot lately," Ben replied. More than you'd ever guess he thought to himself.  
  
The two laughed a bit before heading into the coffee shop. The place was starting to see a little more business lately but it was probably just a fade people were interested in seeing the place that the bug guy Clancy attacked. Hope was serving some girls, Ken was behind the counter the newest regular Julie was sitting in her normal corner table.  
  
"Hey, guys," Hope said as the two walked in. "Get you the usual?"   
  
"What do you recommend out of the bakery?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Well," Hope responded, "Well I had my eye on the black cherry chocolate cupcakes all day but I think the Lemon-lime tart will be more suited to Ben's taste."  
  
"Lemon-lime?" Ben asked "Cool."  
  
"Sounds like a sale," Gwen said.  
[Latter]  
  
The cousins were still catching up over there coffee and sweets when they heard a commotion outside. Out the window, they saw a massive humanoid creature on a rampage.  
  
"Get to safety!" Both Both Ben and Gwen said two each other. They didn't argue with each other instead they both ran out the back and down the alley in two opposite directions. Ben activated the outfit feature and became Alex. He then looked at a selection of aliens. "Think I need Four Arms!" Said before slamming down the device.  
  
"Error," Trixie said as the green light to enveloped him. When it dissipated he wasn't a Teramand but instead a humanoid larger version of Ship.  
  
"I didn't want this." The alien said to the device on his chest.  
  
"Well if you're going to keep abusing me like this I'm not always going to give you the right one. Additionally, you have yet to practice with this one." Trixie responded she was clearly annoyed.  
  
"Nows not the best time to use somebody new," Ben responded.  
  
"Deal with it." With the device's response.  
  
The hero had no choice you would be 20 minutes before he could use a different form again so he had to make the most of the current selection he was in. The hero looked in the direction of the rampaging alien he could see through the building able to scan the creature. Words seemed directly into his brain. "Detrovite a species native to Vulcan one of the hottest inhabited planets in  the Milky Way very powerful short tempered intelligence low to medium strength high."    
  
"Unintended benefit, I am attached directly to the Galvanic Mechamorph. Allowing it to access my databanks."  Trixie said surprised with herself. "We should ascend the building."  
  
Ben listened to the device and stretched up to the side of the building until he was on the roof. He had a clear shot of the Detovite and found himself charging something out of the ring it served as this creature face. He fired a laser directly at him hitting him in the chest.  
  
"Who did that?" The alien demanded.  
  
"That would be me," Alex said as he glided down.   
  
"Why is something like you on this planet?" The other alien asked.  
  
"You're the one causing damage you have to explain first," Alex responded.  
  
"My name's Vulkanus I'm looking for something," he said. "Something that would let people turn into any sentient life form in the galaxy. Got a big payday if I get it."  
  
"Well, I don't know about anything like that" Alex lied.  
  
"I guess if you haven't heard of it nobody has," Vulkanus grumbled before walking off. "Stupid waste of time job, stupid planet, stupid Vilgax."  
  
"That worked?"  Trixie thought out loud before Alex was hit with a laser.  
  
"You imbecile!" A came voice with a vaguely Texan accent "This thing has the Omnitrix."   
  
The laser came from a gold-colored robotic crab creature. He had is one large claw pointed at the hero. They both fired off their laser at the same time causing them to explode in midair.  
  
"I'm Kraab. In what may I call you besides Prey?" He said.  
  
The heroes responded by instinctually jumping into a motorcycle the uncle suddenly became space-age and it seems to sprout several types of weapons.  
  
"You can call me Upgrade!" He said in an ramming into the new guy at high speed.    
  
A gust of wind hit Vulkanus. "Sorry, I'm late." Lucky Girl said as she descended on her broom.   
  
"I hate magic!" Vulkanus said as he charged the spellcaster.  
  
"Galde to hear it." Lucky Girl said for preparing a fireball.  
  
"Don't use that he's from a very hot planet that won't do much," Upgrade said.   
  
"Thank you." She fired at the crab-like being instead.    
  
Before  Upgrade could say anything, a new alien joined the scene this one had purple armor. It said something nobody could understand.   
  
"I thought you were a translator," Upgrade said.  
  
"I don't know this dialect." The device responded.  
  
  
 "I think a tactical retreat might be in order." Lucky girl shouted before jumping on the motorcycle.   
  
The futuristic bike spinoff and was a few blocks away before the device started to go into its power down beep. The white enveloped all three of them and when it dissipated the hero was perched on top of the motorcycle with the elf holding on tight.  
  
"I hope you know how to ride this thing!" Lucky girl screamed.  
  
"So do I!" Captain Deca said as he tried to weave through traffic eventually wiping out into a fruit stand. The two heroes ducked into a nearby building to catch their breath.  
  
"Looks like Vilgax is stepping up his game," Alex said.   
.  
"What are they?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Bounty hunters after Trixie," Alex responded.  
  
Before they could continue the conversation any further a strange orange metal ball rolled into the building. It seemed to be guided right to 'Alex' he attempted to kick it but it ended up hurting his foot.  
  
"That was a mistake," the ball said before turning into a suit of armor with a green visor a red helmet in an arm cannon.  
  
"Another one." The two said at the same time.  
  
"Hold your fire my name is Samus Aran I'm not here to fight you." The bounty Hunter said.  
  
"And why should we trust you?" The hero said.  
  
Samus responded by taking off her helmet. Revealing a boron human woman underneath.   
  
"You're a human?" Alex asked.  
  
"Mostly I have two alien strands of DNA grafted onto me," Samus answered. "Regardless is in my best interest to take that device with me and I don't care about who is attached to."'  
  
"It's in  _my_  best interest to protect Trixie," Alex replied. "And I'm not leaving Lucky Girl or earth!"   
  
"Have it your way," Samus replied before putting her helmet back on and pointing her cannon at the hero. "Can't leave it in the care of somebody so immature."  
  
She began to charge her laser. Before she could fire it up explosion rocked the building. The three other bounty hunters were gathered outside of it closing in on them.  
  
"Swiping the price is one thing but making it so nobody gets it that's insulting!" Vulkanus bellowed.  
  
"You know for once I agree," Kraab said.   
  
Sixisx chimed in with something, nobody needed to understand that to understand that it wasn't good.  
  
  
"We need to get you out of here," Samus said that when she turned around Alex was gone in his place was an 8-inch tall green alien.  
  
"Can't overpower them but it's probable that I can outsmart them time to see what Graymatter can do." The alien announced  
  
"Alex are you crazy?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Probably," Graymatter answered before bounding out the door.   
  
Samus didn't question it and ran out after him. She fired her fully charged shot at Vulkanus hitting him in the chest but it didn't seem to do much.   
  
"There he is," Krabb said before opening fire along with Sixsix. But the small alien was too hard a target he kept jumping out of the way and soon was on top of the purple armored alien clinging to his visor. Sixsix said more of a strange dialect and attempted to pull the creature off.   
  
Vulkanus rushed up and punched the other alien trying to hit the Galvan. It successfully knocked Gramatter lose but the small creature just jumped onto him.  
  
"Something's not right here, Graymatter said before" climbing up the massive bounty Hunter "And I think I just figured it out." He managed to climb into the collar of his suit  
   
"Get out of there!" The larger alien said trying stupidly to tear right through it and get to him.  
  
From within the suit, he heard a sentence he was dreading to hear. "What does this button do?"  
  
"Ahh shi..." Before he could finish he found his small deformed body launching out of the power armor at high speed "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!  
  
The alien landed face first with a loud thud. "If you think that's enough to stop me..." He started to say before he realized Lucky Girl was standing before him charging up a magic spell.  
  
"FREEZE!" She said before blasting him frozen solid with ice.  
  
"Really?" Graymatter responded.  
  
"Obligatory." she shrugged.   
  
Samus and Sixsix were fighting each other so the two heroes didn't notice Kraabb approaching them. Graymatter jumped out of the empty suit and on to him.  
  
"Lucky for you I'm too small to operate it," the hero said as he crawled onto his shoulder and reached inside the conspicuous crack in the armor "but I'm just small enough to do this " and he pulled the nerve cluster out.   
  
 Samus was fighting one-on-one with Sixsix "Looks like the other two got taken out." She chuckled. Which led to an incomprehensible response "Hey that's low!" She said before firing a charged shot at him.   
  
[Later]  
  
Samus left leaving behind a gift for Alex. He opened it up revealing a hoverboard. The hero smiled.  
  
"Now I don't have to use XLR8 or Stinkfly to get to the battle." Alex looked up to Feonoia "Sorry she didn't have anything for you.   
  
"It's okay." The elf responded. before suddenly kissing him. "I will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a long time coming but I finally got this one written. To make up for the delay I included my favorite of the original 10 aliens even though it's not a popular choice.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written on my iPad on vacation.


End file.
